


I Knew It When I Met Her

by myoldfriend



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldfriend/pseuds/myoldfriend
Summary: AU where Kat and Adena meet in Havana.





	I Knew It When I Met Her

As they walk along the broken sidewalk they hear faint music and laughing, “Oh we must be close” Jane says. They look up and see the two beams of light that everyone told them to look for to let them know they were approaching Fábrica de Arte. The three of them turn the block and it’s almost like the party has spilled out onto the street. It was a long day of interviewing people, documenting their interactions, and working with translators; the girls were ready to go to the club everyone suggested they check out before heading back to the states.

The three girls were in Havana for a few days, doing some groundwork for Scarlet. Kat was there to gauge how much interaction the youth had with social media, which was little to none considering the rarity of Internet access. Jane was still trying to figure out what she could write about, and Sutton had somehow convinced Jacqueline that she needed to come in order to keep everything running smoothly.

It was their second full day and nothing was going right. Kat was only able to get Internet access for 15 minutes, Jane had already got sunburned, and Sutton had gotten ill from the water their first night. Havana was beautiful, but the three girls were struggling to get their work done and their spirits up. Tomorrow they were due to meet with American based translators who were flying in and they were hoping their trip would turn around.

“I am so ready to drink” Jane muttered as they made their way up the street. Kat squeezed Jane’s arm, “Don’t worry Tiny Jane, we’ll fix you up.” Sutton linked her arm with Jane’s, “Don’t worry, the one thing I made sure to look up before we came is how the price of drinks were, and trust me, we’re gonna drink tonight.” Kat laughed as they came to the door of the club.

There was a group of guys smoking outside and were trying to talk to them as they made their inside. One of them even whistled at them. “Some things never change” Jane said as they walked down the long dark corridor. “I dunno, I’m kinda down to meet hot Cuban people tonight” Kat said, shrugging her shoulders. “Right, lemme know how that conversation goes” Jane replied. “Hey, c’mon now, love is a universal language” Sutton said, as Kat reached over to give her a high five, “Tell her, Sutton!”

They’ve been at the club for about two hours now, and oh has the night changed. Jane has been chatting up with an Israeli tourist that was kind enough to buy them their first round of shots, and Sutton hasn’t stopped dancing with the DJ, who basically abandoned his station to talk to her. Kat, on the other hand, has been nursing her mojito and wandering around. She figured she should try and talk to some people about their lives on social media and get a head start on her work, but it was hard to talk to them with her limited Spanish, and her slowly deteriorating mood.  

She’s sitting at the far corner of the bar, glancing over at Jane and Sutton, making sure they’re okay before setting her third empty glass down on the counter. She motions to the bartender for a shot of tequila and takes it without salt this time. She stands up, feeling the alcohol in her legs, and steps outside for some fresh air. She walks down the long dark corridor, ignoring the couples pressed up against each other and puddles of sticky alcohol on the floor. 

 

Kat walks out to find the same group of guys who were trying to get their attention earlier, now posing for pictures. She can’t help but watch the scene unfold. The group of guys, all of them with cigarettes hanging from their lips, laughing and smiling as they pose jokingly for a woman with a big camera. Kat finally notices the photographer, the camera pressed to her eye as she laughs at the men in front of her.

One of the men notices her, “Venga!” He beckons her to join them and the other join. She shakes her head laughing, and waves her hands in front of her. The photographer lowers the camera from her eyes and looks to Kat, realizing the men want her to join. The photographer smiles at Kat, and tilts her head towards her models, “You don’t want to join them?” Kat is taken back by the lilt in her voice. She smiles; “It’s fine, they’re having fun” the men are now flexing their biceps, whistling at the photographer to take their picture.

The photographer turns her attention back to them and Kat continues watching. Kat watches the photographer as she takes pictures of the guys; she is wearing a long thin flowing cotton dress that stops at her ankles. Her hair covered with a patterned scarf and tied with a knot at the top of her head. She is now taking portraits of each man individually. Kat watches as she gently nudges their chins in the direction she wanted. After every couple of photos she smiles and shows them the pictures.

Kat watches her as she sits on a bench a few feet away; interested in the utter ease the photographer manages herself and the group of men. She also notices that she doesn’t speak very much Spanish, but she always understands what the men are asking her. Finally the men leave, hugging and kissing the photographer goodbye. The woman spots Kat still there and walks over, letting her camera hang around her neck.

“American?” The woman asks as she sits next to Kat. “That obvious?” Kat says in respond. She laughs softly, “No, it’s just I’ve noticed many more Americans in Havana, plus your accent.” Kat nods, “Oh you’re right. You?” She asks. “New York for the past few years, a few different places before that.” Kat smiles, “No shit, I’m from New York too!”

Kat watches the photographer unknot the scarf on her head and quickly tie it again, careful not to let any loose hairs fall free. Her face is free of make up, and her skin is glowing under the neon lights from the club’s marquee. Her mouth is moving, but Kat can only focus on the little dimple in her chin and she feels the rum in her head. “Sorry?”

“Adena” she repeats, this time sticking her hand out. “Kat” she says shaking her hand. “What are you doing in Havana, Kat?” “I’m here for work with my friends” she says, wishing for another mojito. “What do you do?” Adena asks. “I’m the social media director for Scarlet magazine,” she answers. Adena lifts an eyebrow in surprise, Kat interrupts her before she can say anything, “Yeah, I know what you’re gonna say, there’s no social media here.”

“It’s not that” Adena shakes her head, “I was going to stay that it’s refreshing actually. People often write Cuba off because of the rare access to the Internet, so it’s nice to see a big magazine bring attention to it”. The quiet fear that Kat had been feeling abut the project slowly melted as she listens to Adena. Kat clears her throat, “Thanks, I appreciate that, so what about you? What are you doing here?”

“I’m doing a photo series of LGBTQ youth in Havana” Adena answers slowly as she tugs at the back of her headscarf. It was Kat’s turn to raise her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh wow” Kat says, “That’s so cool”. She leans back on the heels on her hand, trying to get a better look at her new acquaintance. She takes her in long limbs and covered body, trying to figure her out. Before she can stop herself she hears the question come out of her, “Why?” Adena looks up at her, “I mean if you don’t mind me asking” Kat adds.

“I’ve always been very interested in cultures and environments that seem as though there is no space for people who are LGBTQ, but if there is one thing I know is that there is always a space for them, it may be underground or virtual, but it’s always there. Overall people know so little about Havana, so it was something that was extra interesting to me.” Adena says mirroring Kat and leaning back a little bit.

“Huh, that’s so interesting. What do you mean by cultures that seem like that have no space for LGBTQ people?” Kat asks. Adena thinks for a second, “I’ll give you an example. I’m Muslim, but I’m also gay. On the surface it looks like there is no space for gay people in Islam and many people will tell you that there isn’t, but there is if you look for it.” Adena says with a quiet conviction.

Kat thinks about this, thinks about being a queer woman of color in predominantly white spaces and thinks about the way she has to censor herself. She doesn’t even begin to fathom what others might feel like in places that make no space for them. She swallows hard, wondering about the kind of life Adena must have had to do a project like this. Does her family love her? Did they throw her out? What does she do in New York? Have they ever passed each other on the street? Ever been on the same train?

Adena saying her name snaps her out of her thoughts.

_Kat_. Her name sounds so sweet coming from Adena’s mouth she thinks in her drunken haze. “Hmm?” She answers. “I asked if you were okay?” Adena says again with concern in her voice. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just drunk and the trip hasn’t been the best so far.” Adena’s eyebrows furrow in response, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” Kat shakes her head, “It’s quickly turning around” she saws with a lift of her eyebrow, the rum giving her confidence. Realization slowly dawns on Adena’s face as she tries to suppress a smile. She clears her throat, “So, where are your friends? You didn’t come out alone night did you?” Kat waves towards the door of the club, “They’re inside making friends and having fun. Hey, do you want a drink? I mean can I buy you a drink?” Kat asks clumsily.

“Um, I actually don’t drink” Adena says slowly. She watches Kat’s face fall and adds, “But I’d love to keep you company if you want one.” Kat smiles up at her, “Brilliant” she stands up and reaches her hand out to Adena who takes it as she stands up. They start walking towards the door until Adena stops in her steps, pulling Kat back. “Wait a second” Adena says, and looks down the road and back at Kat. “I know we just met and all, but would you maybe want to go to Old Havana with me?”

“Right now?” Kat asks as she watches the excited on Adena’s face grow. “Yeah, I mean if it’s alright with your friends and everything of course” Adena adds. Kat thinks about this for a second, thinks of the poor time she’s been having and the work that still has to be done and the way nothing seems to be going to plan. “Come on, it’ll be an adventure” Adena with a raise of her eyebrow, and a swing in her voice that Kat cannot ignore.

“Okay” Kat says, and the look on Adena’s face is enough to make her happy with her decision. “Wait right here, let me run in and tell my friends” Kat walks into the club already feeling lighter. She sees Sutton in the DJ booth and waves to her. She spots Jane by the bar, her tourist boy toy still at her hip. Kat interrupts their conversation, “Sorry, I need my friend for a second” she says as she pulls Jane away. 

“Kat, I love Havana, this guy is so cute and…” Jane is gushing and Kat cuts her off. “I’m glad you’re having fun babe, listen I just met this girl and I’m gonna go into Old Havana with her, so call me if there’s an emergency and I’ll probably meet you back at the hotel” Kat says as quickly and coherently as possible over the music. Jane’s eyes quickly widen but Kat doesn’t let her start questioning her.

“Okay, bye, be good Tiny Jane!” Kat shouts as she heads back towards the door. Kat wishes she took a shot before heading back out, but the adrenaline in her body is enough to keep her heading out. She goes outside, looking for Adena and sees her sitting on the bench, speaking on a small cellphone.

“ _Areh maman, doostam aamad, saba haf mezanem”_ Adena hangs up as Kat comes to a halt in front of her. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” Kat says. “No, not at all, I was saying hi to my mom really fast,” Adena says waving her off, “Are you ready?” she asks with a smile. Kat nods, unsure of what to expect, but feeling as if her trip is just beginning.

***

It’s creeping up on three in the morning Kat cannot remember the last time she’s ever been up at this hour. Between the sound of the water, the cool breeze, and Adena’s presence, she doesn’t mind being up at all. Kat watches Adena’s camera bounce softly against her hip as she walks, she asked Adena if she could take a picture earlier and she’s been carrying it ever since. They’re walking slow, scared to miss the sunrise, as if that could ever happen walking along El Malécon. Kat is in awe of how far the water stretches; she looks at the waves as they kiss the sky.

They had spent the last few hours in Old Havana, and Adena walked her through the art district, pointing out graffiti tags and murals that Kat probably would have simply passed without thinking twice. They bought chicken sandwiches from a street vendor and then exchanged their best street food experiences. Adena swore by fresh börek in Izmir, and they both agreed that overall Queens had better food than Manhattan.

Kat is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the waves breaking. She looks over at Adena; she looks like she has so much to say, like everything is bubbling inside, waiting to spill over. They stand there, giddy, looking at each other. “What is it?” Kat asks, almost giggling. “I dunno, there’s so much that I’m feeling right now I’m having trouble even figuring it out. I mean look at all this…” Adena says slowly, like she’s about to confess something. “It’s crazy isn’t it? I mean you can see God in so many ways.”

This is not a conversation that Kat would ever think she would have; God is not something she thought a lot about. But Adena could have said anything and she would have listened happily. “God is in the colors, in the sun, in the waves, in the breeze…” She looks at Kat, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all religious right now, but sometimes you can’t ignore it. I mean there is so much that we have right now? Why? Why us? Why do we have the freedom to leave this island whenever we want, but the people here don’t? Why do we have all these privileges…?”

Kat listens to Adena talk, slow and steady, almost like she’s rehearsed this and Kat is at a loss for words. She immediately feels guilty for everything she’s complained about on their trip here, the lack of wi-fi, the heat, the fear of drinking tap water, and the sweat that hasn’t stopped since they landed. She watches Adena as she talks, her eyes wide and sparkling, like the world has opened up to her and told her every secret. 

But Adena’s right. She’s standing here, watching the sun rise with a beautiful girl she just met, in a gorgeous country. A girl who was smart and funny and wanted to hear what Kat had to say. A girl who took her on an adventure in the middle of the night. A girl whose lips are very full and inviting. What did she have to complain about?

Adena finally looks at her, “Sorry,” she says, looking anything but apologetic, “I didn’t mean to ramble, it’s just I’ve been thinking a lot about that since I’ve been here and I…” Kat doesn’t let her finish. Before she can stop herself her hands are on either side of Adena’s face, her palms against the soft thin cotton of her hijab and she’s closing the space between them fast, not giving either of them a chance to protest. She kisses her, and they’re both shocked. Kat pulls back just as fast, dropping her hands limply at her sides, playing with the strap of the camera that is still across her body.

“I -uh…” Kat starts, but she doesn’t really know what she’s trying to say. She can feel herself growing warm. Adena’s wide eyes soften under her eyelashes and she looks back at Kat’s lips. Adena softly cups the back of Kat’s head, and kisses her. Slowly. Kat’s lips and heart are doing two very different things. Her heart is drumming away in her chest, while her lips move slowly, controlled, as if she’s planned this all along.

They pull away as a car roars past them. Adena tries her smooth the hair that keeps falling free from under her hijab, and adjusts it back on her head. Kat slowly raises the forgotten camera over her head, and brings it up to her right eye. She takes a step back to get the sunrise in the background, but focuses on Adena in the center of the photo. Adena smiles shyly for a moment, but then decides she’s had enough of being photographed. 

Kat keeps the camera aimed at her as Adena closes the space between them. Kat can hear the shutter whirring away as she keeps clicking. Adena lowers the camera softly with her hand, letting it sit on Kat’s hip again. Her hand comes up to cup Kat’s cheek before kissing her again, softly and slowly.

This time they hear a car honking at them. Kat is about to turn around and flip the offender off, but she hears Jane and Sutton whooping and shouting at her. “Your friends I assume?” Adena asks, her hands still on Kat’s waist. Kat nods, “They can wait” she whispers into Adena’s mouth, kissing her again as she feels Adena laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> “Areh maman, doostam aamad, saba haf mezanem” = Okay mom, my friend is here, we'll talk tomorrow 
> 
> Hiya, I'm also myoldfriend on Tumblr!


End file.
